What a Life
by kyuminshipper13
Summary: Kehidupan seorang Kim Kyuhyun, mulai dari yang menyenangkan sampai yang membuatnya tersiksa lahir-batin. KiHyun/SiBum/KyuMin/WonKyu. DLDR. YAOI/BL, Brothership. Not good at writing summary. Requested fic, fic pertama menggunakan account ini. Last chap is already updated
1. Chapter 1

What a Life ( Requested Fic )

By kyuminshipper13 aka Shin Sung Rin

Pairing : KiHyun/SiBum/KyuMin/WonKyu

Another casts : Random, bisa dicari jika baca FF ini XD

Rating : T bisa jadi M, tapi gak yadong kok

Genre : Family

Warning : Boys love, ada brother-shipnya. Typo bertebaran. Bahasa kurang sesuai (?)

Disclaimer : Cast bukan punyaku semua. Yang aku punya semua alurnya hehehe. Eh gak deng, Kyuhyun punyaku ! #plak haha canda yaa XD

Annyeong, kembali lagi dengan saya yang membawa fic bergenre yang saya sendiri aja bingung nentuinnya -_- Genre readers aja ya yang tentuin J Ini FF request dari Reni eonni di twitter hahaha XD bisa dibilang ini FF duet, ya karena idenya dari Reni eonnie hehehe :D

Oh ya, yang gak suka dari awal sama ceritanya ( bisa diliat di "warning" ) jangan dibaca ya daripada nambah penyakit hati ujung-ujungnya flaming entar J bukannya menyindir~ tapi ini caution aja. Yang mau kritik, seperti biasa dimohon pakai bahasa yang sopan nan halus yoo ^^

Banyak cuap-cuap ah. Langsung ke cerita yuk~

I, Kyumin-Baekyeol aka Shin Sung Rin

Proudly present

What a Life

KYUHYUN POV

Namaku Kim Kyuhyun. Umurku 25 tahun. Aku merupakan anak terakhir dalam keluarga Kim. Aku mempunyai appa bernama Kim Youngwoon atau yang akrab dipanggil dengan Kangin dan eomma yang bernama Kim Jungsoo atau bisa dipanggil Leeteuk. Jika aku katakan eommaku adalah seorang namja, apakah kalian percaya ? Kalian harus, walau sedikit tidak masuk akal. Tapi ini nyata, eommaku punya rahim. Jadi ia bisa hamil dan melahirkan hyung dan aku. Dan oh ya, seorang hyung yang setahun lebih tua dariku bernama Kim Kibum. Aku sangat menyayangi keluargaku ini. Yah walaupun appa, eomma, serta hyungku agak cuek denganku. Terutama hyungku, dia sangat dingin *a: brrr*

Pernah suatu ketika aku dan hyungku mendapat ranking di kelas. Ya kita sama-sama ranking 1, walau tentu berbeda kelas ( hyungku kelas XII sedangkan aku masih kelas XI ). Ketika hari pembagian rapot Kibum Hyung, appa dan eomma bersemangat untuk mengambil rapot hyung ke sekolah, bahkan rela tidak dinas hanya karena ingin melihat rapot hyungku ini. Tapi ketika hari pembagian rapotku, appa dan eomma selalu saja sibuk. Dinas yang tidak bisa dibatalkan lah, meeting yang sangat penting lah, hah… Selalu seperti ini. Sehingga yang mengambil rapotku selalu butler-ku, Mr. Shin.

Ketika hyungku sakit, eomma rela tidak kerja demi menjaga hyungku. Appa akan bergantian dengan eomma di malam hari untuk menjaga hyungku. Padahal masih banyak butler yang istilahnya nganggur di rumah ini. Tetapi jika aku yang sakit… Bahkan appa dan eomma bisa tidak tahu. Kalaupun tahu, aku selalu dititipkan oleh Mr. Shin atau pelayan lain.

Aku juga sering nakal di rumah. Aku suka sekali mematikan lampu ketika hyung di kamar mandi ( ini author sama kakak author, hehe ketawan jail ya *kabur ), suka menyembunyikan buku eomma, selalu beradu mulut dengan appa yang diakhiri dengan kekalahan appa, ini semua aku lakukan agar aku mendapat perhatian dari mereka. Aku tidak ingin hanya butler-ku yang memperhatikanku, tetapi juga orangtuaku.

Tapi entah kenapa itu tidak membuatku memberi nilai minus kepada appa dan eomma. Mereka selalu yang terbaik di mataku. Aku tahu, mungkin mereka benar-benar sibuk ketika aku sedang membutuhkan mereka. Suatu saat nanti pasti mereka akan memperhatikanku seperti mereka memperhatikan hyungku.

KYUHYUN'S POV END

oOo

oOo

AUTHOR'S POV

Pagi ini, seperti biasanya, keluarga Kim berkumpul di meja makan ( gak duduk di atas mejanya loh ya *plak ) untuk sarapan. Dan seperti biasanya pula, sarapan dengan suasana hening. Hanya suara peralatan makanan yang saling beradu memenuhi ruang makan. Benar-benar _flat_ bukan ?

Kangin yang sedang membaca koran, Leeteuk yang sedang mengoleskan rotinya dengan selai, Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang sedang berkonsentrasi menyantap sereal dalam suasana hening. Hari ini hari pertama Kyuhyun masuk ke universitas, setelah OSPEK tentunya. Ia mengambil jurusan musik. Sedangkan Kibum mengambil management, berhubung appa-nya sangat menginginkan anak sulungnya ini menjadi penerus perusahaan Kim.

Setelah selesai sarapan, mereka beranjak dari kursi untuk menuju ke kantor dan kampus masing-masing. Kangin dan Leeteuk berangkat bersama, dikarenakan mereka bekerja di kantor yang sama. Sedangkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun berangkat dengan mobil masing-masing. Perlu dicatat bahwa keluarga Kim adalah keluarga kaya. Tentu anak-anaknya mempunyai mobil masing-masing. Tidak pakai supir ? Bukan masalah. Kangin mengajarkan kepada anak-anaknya untuk bisa mandiri, mobil saja sudah pribadi. Apa perlu pakai supir pribadi juga ? Akan terlihat aneh jika mobil sport dikendarai oleh seorang supir, lebih baik pakai _limousine_ saja.

KYUHYUN'S POV

Wah, gedungnya luas sekali ya ! *a: woo norak #diracunin* ah ternyata tidak sia-sia aku memutuskan untuk kuliah di sini, ya Seoul Art University. Kampusnya luas, banyak lukisan yang indah di dinding-dindingnya, kebanyakan karya-karya mahasiswa di sini. Dan jugapatung di lobby guna menyambut kedatangan orang-orang ke kampus ini. Gaya bangunannya juga klasik, ah seperti museum saja *a: hah…*

Aku sedang mencari-cari kelasku, ketika sudah menemukan kelasku, aku melihat seorang namja yang err… Entahlah, tampan mungkin ? Namja tinggi yang bertubuh atletis, menggunakan kemeja putih dengan lengan digulung, celana jeans biru sedikit ketat yang seenaknya saja menutupi kaki panjangnya. Senyumannya yang menampilkan kolam ikan *plak,maksudnya lesung pipinya menarik perhatian banyak yeoja di kampus ini dan itu sungguh.. Indah. Tuhan, sepertinya aku telah jatuh kepada ciptaan-Mu.

Ya, namanya Choi Siwon, kita pernah berkenalan ketika aku sedang OSPEK. Aku sedang beristirahat di kursi dekat taman saat itu.

_Flashback_

HUAAAHH. Capek sekali ternyata, kukira OSPEK itu tidak selelah yang kukira. Tapi ternyata… Benar-benar di luar dugaanku. Aku sedang meminum sebotol air mineral, saat sudah selesai meminum, aku beranjak dan bermaksud ingin membuang botolku ( tempat sampahnya ceritanya jauh sama tempat duduknya ya ^^ ). Ketika sedang berjalan, tidak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang.

BRUK

Aduh, aku merasa sangat bersalah. Aku berucap mian lalu membantunya mengambil buku-bukunya yang berjatuhan. Setelah selesai membantunya, aku berdiri dan membungkuk berkali-kali sambil mengucapkan kata "mian" lagi. "Sudah, gwenchana emm, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kepalamu akan pusing jika kau seperti itu terus" EH.. Dia tahu namaku. Aku angkat wajahku dan melihat wajahnya… TAMPAN ! "Ehm, mm.. I-itu.. A-aku m-minta maaf, d-dan kau tahu dari mana.. Namaku ?" Tanyaku gugup. "Haha bahkan kau lupa kau sedang mamakai _nametag,_ kau sedang OSPEK ya ?" Blush. Aku malu, aku lupa aku sedang memakai _nametag_. Aku menangguk dengan malu. Sebenarnya jika boleh jujur, tidak alasan untukku untuk malu. Tetapi karena namja tampan yang sedang kuhadapi…

"Wah, semoga kau tahan ya dengan OSPEK-nya. Aku tahu OSPEK itu melelahkan, hahaha. Choi Siwon imnida, kau bisa memanggilku hyung ^^" ia mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk bersalaman denganku. Aku memandangi tangannya sebentar, lalu dengan ragu aku menglurkan tanganku juga. Tangannya… Lembut dan hangat. Ah, apa yang terjadi padaku ?

"K-Kim Kyuhyun imnida. Bangapseuminda eumm, Siwon hyung" lalu kami saling melepas jabatan tangan kami. Agak sedikit kecewa sih K. "Umm, Kyuhyun-ssi. Sepertinya aku sudah harus pergi. Annyeong" katanya ramah lalu melambaikan tangannya. Aku tersenyum dan menangkat tanganku sedikit lalu melambai kecil padanya. Lagi-lagi pipiku memerah.

_Annyeong, pangeran_

_Flashback end_

Aku berdiri diam di depan lokerku sambil memeluk buku-bukuku, meningat kejadian ketika aku bertemu dengannya pertama kalinya *a: Kyuhyun begini mungkin imut banget kali ya*. Tiba-tiba…

PLUK

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku, sontak aku kaget. Maklum, daritadi aku hanya asyik melamun. "Hey, Kyuhyun-ssi. Jangan melamun gitu dong" ternyata namja yang kusukai… KYAAA SIWON OPPAA, eh salah maksudku Siwon Hyung -_-" *kyuhyun dadakan jadi fangirl* *plak. "E-eh.. Siwon Hyung ^^ emm hyung tidak usah seformal itu padaku. Panggil saja Kyuhyun" kataku tersenyum. "Oke, Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau melamun ? Kau sedang memikirkan apa ?" Yap, wajahku merah lagi. Hyung, jika boleh jujur, jika tidak ada rasa malu di dunia ini, aku akan berani mengatakan bahwa aku sedang memikirkanmu. Aku hanya diam, bingung ingin menjawan apa. Lagi-lagi aku melamun.

"Kyuhyun ? Halooo ? Masih hidup tidak ? Wajahmu memerah, kau sakit ya ?" Ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan mataku lalu meletekkan punggung tangannya di dahiku. Huaaa mukaku yang ganteng ini *a:PD bet lo bang ewwh *diceburinkeempang* bisa matang lama-lama. Habisnya mukaku memanas terus -,- "I-iya hyung. Ah, aku tidak apa-apa hyung. Bukan hal yang penting ^^" kataku tersenyum. "Oh, ya sudah. Jangan melamun lagi ya. Bisa-bisa kerasukan setan loh hehe" *a:sepertinya siwon tidak tahu bahwa yang sedang ia ajak ngomong itu setan**dibakar kyuhyun* Ah hyung.. Betapa baiknya dirimu itu. Andaikan saja aku yeoja… Aku tahu ini menyimpang tapi, apa daya ? Aku tidak bisa menolak rasa ini.

"Sip hyung, aku tidak akan melamun lagi. Hehehe" kataku sambil tertawa renyah. Lalu Siwon Hyung meninggalkanku, tak lupa melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Siapapun, tahan aku sekarang. Aku akan pingsan !

oOo

oOo

Kibum's side

KIBUM'S POV

Ah benar-benar. Kuliah itu memang repot, melelahkan.

Hi, Kim Kibum imnida. Anak pertama dari keluarga Kim, appa bernama Kim Youngwoon dan eomma bernama Kim Jungsoo. Adik bernama Kim Kyuhyun. Kuliah di Seoul Management University. Single *plak. Jujur saja, aku sangat menyayangi keluargaku. Dan tentang Kyuhyun… Ya dia anak pintar dan jahil. Polos ? Semacam itu. Sangat kekanakan. Tapi aku tahu kenapa ia seperti itu. Ia sangat tidak diperhatikan di rumah. Entah karena alasan apa appa dan eomma melakukan ini. Terkadang aku kasihan padanya, ingin sekali aku menemaninya ketika ia merasa sendiri di rumah. Namun keegoisanku lebih tinggi dari rasa kasihanku *jujurbangethahaha*. Bahkan ketika ia sakit pun eomma dan appa bisa tidak tahu. Seolah Kyuhyun itu…. Tidak dianggap ada.

Ah sudahlah, suatu saat nanti pasti eomma dan appa akan sadar sendiri.

KIBUM'S POV END

oOo

oOo

AUTHOR'S POV

Kibum sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya, tetapi ia berpapasan –terpaksa lebih tepatnya dengan namja yang beberapa hari ini selalu menganggu, menurutnya. Namja itu satu jurusan dengannya. "Lagi-lagi" katanya sambil memutar bola matanya, malas. "Annyeong, Kibum-ssi ^^" sapa namja itu. "Hi" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kibum. Ketika Kibum hendak pergi, namja itu malah menahan lengannya. "Kenapa kau dingin begitu sih ? Kau tidak suka denganku ?" Tanya namja tersebut. "Untuk pertanyaan pertama, ini memang sudah sifatku. Jika tidak suka, aku tidak peduli. Dan untuk pertanyaan kedua, ya. Aku sangat tidak suka denganmu, jadi lepaskan tanganku dan jangan pernah temui aku lagi" kata Kibum jelas, tegas, tapi dingin sampe bikin author merinding *gedubrak. Namja itu bukannya melepas genggaman –cengkraman lebih tepatnya, tetapi malah membulatkan matanya sambil menganga lebar.

"Ish, sakit bodoh ! Lepaskan" bentak Kibum sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Tetapi namja itu malah berkata "Ini pertama kalinya kau berbicara padaku lebih dari satu kalimat ! Ah aku bahagia sekali Kibum-ssi !" Katanya lalu melepas cengkramannya pada lengan Kibum lalu tersenyum indah, tetapi matanya tetap ia bulatkan (?). "Kau aneh" kata Kibum lalu berjalan meninggalkan namja yang tersenyum sangat aneh itu.

Karena sadar ditinggalkan oleh orang yang berbicara lebih dari satu kalimat dengannya, ia pun berteriak "KIBUM-SSIIII DATANG KE ACARA ULANG TAHUNKU TANGGAL 7 NANTI YAAAA"

oOo

oOo

Kyuhyun sedang meluncur (?) ke rumahnya dengan mobil _Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4_ hitamnya. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, ia masuk ke rumah disambut dengan beberapa pelayan. Ia menampilkan senyum setannya *ralat senyum manis nan tampannya kepada pelayan yang menyambutnya. Beginilah kehidupan seorang Kim Kyuhyun. Dekat dengan pelayan-pelayan dan butler di rumahnya. Bahkan lebih dekat daripada dengan apap dan eommanya. Miris ya ? Tetapi memang ini jalan hidupnya.

Ia masuk ke kamarnya, lalu mandi dan berpakaian. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun turun ke lantai dasar, makan malam. "Hufftt, lagi-lagi sendirian" katanya. Appa eommanya dinas, hyungnya Kibum juga pasti sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya di kampus. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menelpon Eunhyuk, sahabatnya untuk mengajak makan malam di rumahnya. "Annyeong, Eunhyuk ? Ya ini Kyuhyun.. Emm begini aku mau mengajak makan malam di rumahku seperti biasa, pasti kau tidak akan menolak… Ha ? Iya-iya aku bantu.. Cepatlah, aku sudah lapar. Emm, menginap ? Tentu boleh, appa dan eomma sedang tidak ada di rumah, hyungku juga belum pulang. Hmm ? Oke.. Annyeong " PIK. Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan telfonnya.

5 menit kemudian

TING TONG

"Ah, Eunhyuk !" Kyuhyun berlari kecil ke pintu utama dan membukanya. "Annyeong Kyuhyun !" Sapa Eunhyuk. "Annyeong ! Ayo masuk" Kyuhyun mempersilakan Eunhyuk masuk. Ia menyuruh seorang pelayan untuk mengantarkan tas Eunhyuk ke kamarnya, lalu mengajak Eunhyuk ke ruang makan.

"Wah wah, ingin makan besar nih ceritanya ?" Kata Eunhyuk. "Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu ke sini. Tidak seru jika makan malam sendirian" kata Kyuhyun sedih. "Sudahlah, sekarang kau sudah punya lawan makan kan ? Jadi mari kita makan bersama" kata Eunhyuk ceria. Mereka melewati _dinner _dengan penuh canda tawa.

oOo

oOo

Setelah makan malam, mereka menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Pertama, Kyuhyun membantu Eunhyuk mengerjakan tugasnya, berhubung Eunhyuk mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Lalu setelah mengerjakan tugas, mereka bermain PS sampai larut malam. Besok libur, jadi tentu boleh begadang. Di tengah permainan, handphone Kyuhyun bergetar. Ada SMS rupanya. Dari Siwon ?! Kyuhyun langsung bergetar, senang bukan main.

_From : Siwon Hyung_

_Annyeong Kyuhyun-ah ^^ maaf menganggu malam-malam. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku akan merayakan pesta ulang tahunku di rumahku tanggal 7 April nanti, datang ya ! ^^ Kau boleh mengajak siapapun yang kau kenal J hehe good night Kyuhyun ! :D_

…

…

…

"Wow, dia mengucapkan goodnight tuh" Ternyata eh ternyata, Kyuhyun tidak sadar kalau Eunhyuk sedaritadi juga membaca SMS-nya. "Eunhyuk ! Tidak sopan -_- !" Bentak Kyuhyun, namu ia tak bisa pungkiri kalau wajahnya memerah sekarang. Ia senang sekali. Rasanya ingin meledak.

"Ehem, sepertinya ada yang menahan kentut nih" kata Eunhyuk memecah keheningan. "Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Kyuhyun error. "Mukamu merah" jawab Eunhyuk singkat. "Ish, jangan menggodaku ! Ngomong-ngomong… Tanggal 7 itu hari apa ya Hyuk ?" Eunhyuk berpikir sebentar lalu menjawab "Hari Minggu ?" Entahlah dia menjawab apa bertanya. "Kau ini, selalu saja tidak bisa serius" kata Kyuhyun pasrah lalu melihat calendar di meja belajarnya. "MWO, benar katamu ! Ah tumben kau pintar" kata Kyuhyun mengejek, Eunhyuk melempar bantal terdekat lalu melemparnya tapi Kyuhyun berhasil menghindar. "Besok hari Sabtu… HYUK ! Kau harus membantuku mencarikan baju yang pantas untukku !" Kata Kyuhyun bersemangat. "Yaya, terserahlah. Hoamm, aku mengantuk Kyu. Aku tidur duluan ya. Jalja Kyunnie" Kata Eunhyuk yang entah kapan sudah berada di atas _king-sized bed_ Kyuhyun yang berwarna biru dan terlihat_ luxury_ itu. Kyuhyun pun ikut merebahkan diri di sebelah Eunhyuk yang sudah diculik oleh karakter-karakter di mimpinya ( maksudnya tidur -_- ). Setelah beberapa lama ia tidak bisa tidur karena senang, iapun ikut terlelap.

oOo

oOo

TBC

AN: Annyeong ! Hehe kembal lagi dengan saya ^^ gimana FFnya ? Jelekkah ? Iya author ngaku author gak bakat, author juga jayus nih -_- ini FF kedua author. Pasti banyak kekurangan ya ? Tentu. Author ngebut banget hahaha. Tentang update, author gak janji bisa seminggu sekali update, bisa lebih cepat, bisa lebih lama L karena author sendiri sibuk. Banyak TO di sekolah. Tahun ini juga UN. Mian ya kalau ada yang kecewa L tapi author berusaha untuk bisa tetep update kok ^^.

Oh iya.. Mohon review ya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

What a Life

Chapter 2

Pairing : KiHyun/SiBum/KyuMin/WonKyu

Annyeong, akhirnya author sempet update =) hehe gak mau banyak cuap-cuap langsung ke cerita nyok~

.

.

.

PREVIOUS CHAPTER

_"Ehem, sepertinya ada yang menahan kentut nih" kata Eunhyuk memecah keheningan. "Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Kyuhyun error. "Mukamu merah" jawab Eunhyuk singkat. "Ish, jangan menggodaku ! Ngomong-ngomong… Tanggal 7 itu hari apa ya Hyuk ?" Eunhyuk berpikir sebentar lalu menjawab "Hari Minggu ?" Entahlah dia menjawab apa bertanya. "Kau ini, selalu saja tidak bisa serius" kata Kyuhyun pasrah lalu melihat calendar di meja belajarnya. "MWO, benar katamu ! Ah tumben kau pintar" kata Kyuhyun mengejek, Eunhyuk melempar bantal terdekat lalu melemparnya tapi Kyuhyun berhasil menghindar. "Besok hari Sabtu… HYUK ! Kau harus membantuku mencarikan baju yang pantas untukku !" Kata Kyuhyun bersemangat. "Yaya, terserahlah. Hoamm, aku mengantuk Kyu. Aku tidur duluan ya. Jalja Kyunnie" Kata Eunhyuk yang entah kapan sudah berada di atas king-sized bed Kyuhyun yang berwarna biru dan terlihat luxury itu. Kyuhyun pun ikut merebahkan diri di sebelah Eunhyuk yang sudah diculik oleh karakter-karakter di mimpinya ( maksudnya tidur -_- ). Setelah beberapa lama ia tidak bisa tidur karena senang, iapun ikut terlelap._

oOo

oOo

CHAPTER 2

KYUHYUN'S POV

Kubuka mataku perlahan, membiasakan mataku dengan sinar matahari pagi yang menerobos jendela kamarku. Hmm, sepertinya Mr. Shin sudah masuk tadi. Aku duduk di tempat tidurku lalu merentangkan tanganku lebar-lebar, untuk merenggangkan otot badanku yang kaku. Lalu terdiam sebentar…

…

…

…

Eh aku lupa, kan ada Eunhyuk

Langsung saja kubangunkan dia dengan menepuk bokongnya XD Awalnya aku pelan-pelan, tetapi lama-lama semakin kencang hingga akhirnya aku memukul bokongnya dengan kencang karena ia tidak bangun-bangun.

"Eunhyuk ! Bangun, ayo kita sarapan !" Ia tak bangun-bangun. "Hyukkieeee ! Bangunnn !" Ia sedikit terusik dan hanya bergumam kesal, lalu kembali tidur. "Haduh Hyukkie…." Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berteriak di dekat telinganya "MONYEEEETTTT !" "KYAAA !" Ah akhirnya bangun juga. "YA KYUHYUN ! Aku ini manusia bukan monyet ! Dasar setan…" Ucapnya dengan volume kecil ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Aku memberi death glare terseramku (?) kepadanya, ia bergidik ngeri. Tapi tunggu dulu...

…

…

DRAP DRAP DRAP

…

…

Kok

…

…

BRAK

"MANA MONYETNYA TUAN MUDA ?" Hah ? Monyet ? Aku melihat ke arah bingung. "Monyet ?" Eunhyuk pun ikut bingung. Ditambah ia membawa sangkar yang lumayan besar, lebih tepatnya kandang. "Ehh… Saya kira anda berteriak 'monyet' karena memang benar-benar ada monyet di kamar anda, Tuan Muda" jelasnya. Hening…

"HAHAHAHAHAHA bukan Mr. Shin. Eh, ada deng monyetnya !" "Di mana tuan ?! Di bawah kasur ? Atau di kamar mandi ? Tuan Muda jangan turun dari tempat tidur. Biar saya cek dulu" aku terkikik dengan perkataan Mr. Shin. Eunhyuk semakin memeluk guling dengan erat. Haha ketakutan rupanya.

"Monyetnya ada di sebelah kananku" jawabku santai. "AAAA KYUNNIEEE" Eunhyuk lalu memelukku. Dasar, baru bagun sih. Sepertinya otaknya masih korslet. Mr. Shin menatapku bingung awalnya. Tetapi lambat laun ia tersenyum. "Hahaha, ada-ada saja Tuan Muda. Ya sudah. Tuan Muda mandi dulu, lalu sarapan ya dengan Eunhyuk dan Tuan Kibum" eh, ada hyung ? "Hyung ke mana semalam ?" Tanyaku. "Tuan semalam bermalam di apartemen. Sekarang sedang di kamarnya" jelas Mr. Shin. Aku mengangguk, rasanya senang. Akhirnya hyung pulang ^^

Setelah Mr. Shin meninggalkan kamar, aku melihat Eunhyuk dengan muka cengonya. Posisinya masih sedang memelukku."Kyunnie, kok Mr. Shin tidak menangkap monyetnya ?" Tuh kan, bahkan sepertinya otaknya lebih parah daripada monyet. "Kau mau ditangkap ?" Tanyaku, lalu beranjak menuju lemari lalu mandi, agak kesal juga melihatnya seperti ini -_-

…

…

…

…

"KYUNNIEEE AWAS KAU !"

oOo

oOo

Setelah aku dan Hyukkie mandi ( tentu ia mandi setelahku ), kami ke bawah menuju ruang makan. Sesampainya di sana, aku mengukir senyumku. Ada hyungku ! "Kibum Hyung ! ^^" aku melambaikan tanganku dan duduk di sebelah kirinya. Eunhyuk, duduk di sebelah kiriku. Lagi-lagi hyung tidak menjawabku. Ia sibuk membaca buku. Tapi aku senang. Hyung belum memakan sarapannya, ia pasti menunggu aku dan Eunhyuk. Merasa bersalah juga sih. Aku takut hyung sudah menunggu lama.

"Emm, hyung. Mian membuat hyung menunggu lama. Ayo kita makan hyung" lalu aku mengambil 2 lembar roti diikuti dengan Eunhyuk.

BUK

"Hmm" seperti suara Kibum Hyung… AH DIA MERESPONKU :D aku senang sekali. Aku memberhentikan kegiatanku mengoleskan rotiku dengan selai, Eunhyuk tidak peduli, tetap saja mengoleskan rotinya. Aku menatap hyungku dengan berbinar-binar. Hyung mendengarku kan ?! Ya aku tahu, bahwa yang dikatakannya hanya sebuah gumaman. Hyung, aku sayang padamu ^^

KYUHYUN'S POV END

KIBUM'S POV

Sarapan kami lalui dengan suasana hening. Sepertinya Kyuhyun masih senang dengan "jawabanku" tadi. Terbukti ketika ia memakan sarapannya dengan tersenyum orang bodoh *a: jahat amat sih abang T^T*. Jujur saja, aku sayang adikku. Aku sangat menyayanginya, walau aku bingung bagaimana aku menungkapkan rasa sayang ini. Yang hanya aku lakukan hanya mengacuhkannya ketika ia mengajakku berbicara, menatapnya dingin ketika ia menjahiliku, ya pokoknya seakan-akan aku tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali.

Tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku, aku sayang padanya, aku sayang dongsaengku.

Ketika kami sedang makan, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun buka suara "Hyung, temani aku dan Eunhyuk hari ini untuk membeli pakaian untuk pesta ulang tahun temanku besok ya, jebal hyung" besok ? Tanggal 7 bukan ? Bukankah Siwon juga mengajakku ke pesta ulang tahunnya besok ? Lupakan, mana mungkin Kyuhyun kenal dengannya. "Ada Eunhyuk" kataku, dingin lagi *a: beku*. "Ayolah hyung, sekali-sekali kita jalan bersama. Terakhir kita jalan-jalan bersama kan ketika aku masih kelas 2 SMA *kasian ya." Hah… Benar juga sih katanya. "Aku juga ingin hyung ikut aku dan Eunhyuk ke pesta ulang tahun temanku, jadi hyung akan membeli pakaian untuk besok juga ^^" inilah hal yang aku tidak sukai dari dongsaengku. Belum ku-iya-kan pertanyaan pertama, sudah meminta yang lain. Dasar. Aku terdiam. Aku terlarut dalam pikiranku. Sebenarnya tidak ada salahnya aku menuruti keinginan dongsaengku.

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama. Hyung lelah" kataku singkat, jawaban ini mewakili 2 permintaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, perlahan senyum bahagia terukir di wajahnya. "Hyung ? Ulangi sekali lagi" pinta Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tanganku. Tangannya hangat, tapi aku segera buang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Aku menarik tanganku dengan kasar lalu menatapnya dingin. "Hyung bilang IYA" kataku penuh penekanan di kata terakhir. Aku menatap wajahnya yang masih dihiasi senyum yang entahlah, bahagia atau memang dia idiot ? Dan Eunhyuk yang memandangiku dengan posisi tangan dengan roti di dekat mulutnya yang menganga, dan mata yang ia bulatkan. Kenapa sih memangnya ?

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"HYUNGIEEEEE KYUHYUN SAYANG KIBUM HYUNNNGGG HYAAAA SAYANG SAYANG SAYAAANNG SEKALI, SARANGHAE HYUUUUNG" aku terkejut dengan perlakuannya yang di luar batas *a: ah lebay ah oppa**dijitak* ini. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memelukku erat. Aku sesak !

"P-pabbo ! S-se-ssakkk ! Lep-assh…" Aku memukul punggungnya, namun entah kenapa tenaganya jauh lebih besar dariku. Beberapa saat kemudian, dongsaeng setanku ini melepas pelukannya dan…

CUP

Eh, ia mencium pipi kiriku…

"Hehe, Kyunnie sayang hyung ^^. Hyukkie, ayo kita bersiap-siap" Kyuhyun menghindar dariku lalu menarik Eunhyuk cepat dan menuju kamarnya. Aku tercengang. Mataku membulat. Lalu kurasakan panas menjalari pipiku. Kudengar beberapa pelayan terkikik pelan, tapi tentu aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Aku menatap mereka dengan _death glare_ terbaikku. Mereka pun berhenti terkikik. Lalu aku kembali membaca bukuku. Tapi tetap saja.. Aku malu membayangkan kejadian tadi.

KIBUM'S POV END

AUTHOR'S POV

Mereka bertiga pun berangkat menggunakan mobil _Lamborghini Murcielago SV LP 670_ milik Kibum. Sesampainya di sana, Kyuhyun yang paling semangat pun menarik Eunhyuk dan Kibum ke beberapa toko seperti Gucci, Guess, LV, Banana Republic, dll. Keduanya hanya bisa pasrah, terutama Kibum. Kibum paling tidak suka diajak seperti ini, buang-buang uang dan tenaga menurutnya. Tapi seperti yang ia bilang tadi. Tidak ada salahnya sekali-kali ia menuruti sang adik.

"Emm, hyung. Ini sepertinya cocok sekali dengan hyung" kata Kyuhyun pada Kibum sambil menunjukan sebuah tuxedo berwarna hitam. Kibum yang pasrah hanya manggut-manggut saja. Eunhyuk sedaritadi hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah temannya ini. Mungkin ia bahagia karena hyungnya akhirnya meresponnya, batinnya.

Oh ya, kalian tidak bingung ? Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan Eunhyuk tidak dikawal oleh bodyguard ataupun pelayan. Kangin punya prinsip bahwa ia memang serba cukup *a: bahkan lebih, belanjanya aje ke Banana Republic -_-*, bukan berarti ia hidup layaknya pejabat negara yang harus dikawal. Toh, dia tidak ada masalah dengan siapapun.

Tunggu dulu.

Kangin tentu punya masalah khususnya dalam bisnis dengan seseorang.

Dan prinsip Kangin mengenai keamanan dirinya dan anaknya salah.

Seseorang sedang mengintai mereka bertiga !

oOo

oOo

Sesampainya di rumah, Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan Eunhyuk disambut oleh pelayan. Kyuhyun menyuruh beberapa pelayan untuk membawa masuk belanjaannya dan me-laundry-nya. Ia menyuruh pelayan itu bagaimanapun caranya pokoknya semua pakaiannya sudah harus diantar besok. Pelayan-pelayan tersebut mengangguk dan segera mengambil tas-tas belanjaan dan langsung menuju tempat _laundry. _ Setelah itu, Kyuhyun mengajak Kibum dan Eunhyuk untuk makan malam bersama.

Semua makanan telah siap di meja makan. Eunhyuk menatap makanan-makanan tersebut dengan tatapan lapar. Maklum, ia lelah. Dari siang sampai malam hanya untuk mencari pakaian. "Hyukkie, kamu menginap lagi ya" entah itu perintah atau pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun. "Yaya, aku makan ya ! Kibum hyung, Kyuhyun-ssi, selamat makan ! Selamat makan semua !" Ucapnya semangat sebelum meraup makanan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Kibum mulai makan dengan tenang.

"Hyung, kau ikut denganku ya besok ke pesta ulang tahun temanku" kata Kyuhyun. "Mau berapa kali kau bilang itu ? Aku sudah katakan iya kan ?" Kibum memang selalu dingin, jangan heran. Kyuhyun menunduk sedih sambil menyantap makanannya. Ini sudah biasa untuknya, tetapi kenapa ia sedih terus jika diperlakukan seperti ini oleh hyungnya ? Eunhyuk yang daritadi sibuk makan tersentuh rasa setia kawannya (?) yang melihat sahabatnya sedih seperti ini. Kibum yang akhirnya tersentuh juga bertanya "Memang ulang tahun siapa ?" Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Agak kaget mendengar hyungnya bertanya. "Emm, Siwon hyung, Kibum hyung".

AUTHOR'S POV END

KIBUM'S POV

"Emm, Siwon hyung, Kibum hyung"

?!

KYUHYUN KENAL DENGAN NAMJA PENGGANGGU ITU ?

Aku melamun mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Ah, Tuhan. Aku malas. Sudah kuduga ternyata namja itu. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun kenal dengannya ? Ah, Kibum pabbo. Kyuhyun kan supel, bisa bergaul dengan siapa saja. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana mereka bisa saling mengenal. Hanya satu yang aku pikirkan.

Aku benci, aku tidak suka, aku muak, aku malas bertemu namja yang bernama Choi Siwon

Tapi bagaimana lagi, aku sudah mengiyakan ajakan Kyuhyun, aku tak mau mengecewakannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Entahlah, aku bingung kenapa rasa kasihanku bisa bekerja. Biasanya aku cuek dengannya.

Semoga saja besok tidak terjadi hal yang aneh-aneh.

KIBUM'S POV END

AUTHOR'S POV

Setelah makan malam, Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk menuju kamarnya masing-masing, dan tentunya Eunhyuk ikut dengan Kyuhyun. Tak lupa Kyuhyun mengucapkan "jaljayo" pada hyungnya. Kibum hanya ber-"hmm" ria lalu masuk ke kamarnya, ia lelah. Rasanya ingin sekali mandi lalu tidur. Ditambah besok ia terpaksa menghadiri pesta ulang tahun seorang namja yang sangat ia benci. Ah, andai ia punya mesin waktu.

AUTHOR'S POV END

KYUHYUN'S POV

Tuhan, jika ini mimpi, jangan bangunkan aku ya ^^ aku sangat senang :D akhirnya Kibum Hyung berbicara padaku. Apalagi tadi ia menerima 2 ajakan sekaligus dariku. Hal yang sangat sangat teramat jarang yang terjadi padaku *lebay. Hihihi aku senang ! Entahlah aku bisa tidur apa tidak. Kemarin aku hampir tidak bisa tidur karena Siwon hyung, sekarang Kibum Hyung ^^ aih aku tidak bisa berhenti mengucapkan kata senang, senang, senang. Oke, jika kalian bosan aku akan ganti. AKU BAHAGIA ! *a:sarap lu masssss itu sama aja otong**dijejelinpempers*. Ah jadi tidak sabar untuk besok~

Saat ini aku sedang duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidur sambil menonton TV di kamarku. Hyukkie sedang mandi ( tentu aku sudah mandi ! ) *a: iya santai*. Aku bosan… Ah, di TV juga tidak ada acara yang menarik sepertinya. Ketika aku sibuk memencet-mencet remote TVku asal, tiba-tiba aku melihat bayangan seseorang di jendela dekat balkon kamarku…

…

…

…

Kukerjapkan mataku

…

…

…

HILANG ?!

Ah, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja. Mari kita lihat jam…

Jam 11 !

Tentu saja, ini sudah lewat jam tidurku. Biasanya aku tidur jam 8 atau jam 9 malam. Tentu saja aku sangat mengantuk. Mungkin karena aku mengantuk jadi aku melihat hal-hal yang aneh.

Hyukkie pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama berwarna kuning dan bercorak pisang. Hihihi, terkadang aku bingung dengan sahabatku yang satu ini, dia ini sudah besar apa masih kecil sih ? Piyamanya saja masih seperti itu. Kekeke, sahabatku ini memang unik !

Setelah ia mengeringkan rambutnya, ia menuju sisi kiri tempat tidurku. Lalu tiba-tiba ia memelukku pinggangku dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku. "Ish, Hyukkie ! Kenapa peluk-peluk sih ? Risih tau ! Sana minggir" kataku lalu mendorong kepalanya agar ia bisa melepaskan pelukannya. Tetapi ia malah bergumam sebal dan tetap memelukku. Lalu ia berkata "Hmm, Kyunnie hangat. Hyukkie sayang Kyunnie, tapi tentu sebagai sahabat" gumamnya. Aku tersenyum, sahabatku memang masih sangat kenakan, terkadang umur dan postur tubuh tidak bisa menjamin kedewasaan seseorang ya *a: sadar diri**r: apa sih thor muncul terus**disetrum*. Kuelus kepalanya, lalu aku memerosotkan diri (?) untuk terbang ke alam mimpi mengkuti jejak sahabat tersayangku =)

_Jaljayo, Hyukkie_

KYUHYUN'S POV END

oOo

oOo

AUTHOR'S POV

Kyuhyun terbangun tengah malam. Jam 2 malam. Ia mengucek matanya pelan lalu menguap. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ingin buang air kecil rupanya.

Setelah buang air kecil, ia berjalan malas menuju ke tempat tidurnya. Tetapi ketika sedang berjalan, ia melihat bayangan seseorang di balkon kamarnya, sosoknya sama seperti yang tadi ia lihat ketika ia menonton TV. Ah mungkin hanya perasaanku lagi, lagipula aku mengantuk, batinnya lalu mengerjapkan matanya. Berharap agar bayangan yang ia lihat hilang. Sebenarnya ia juga takut.

Kerjapan pertama

Tidak hilang

Kerjapan kedua

Tidak hilang

Kerjapan ketiga

Tidak hilang juga. Kyuhyun panik. Ia hanya berdiri di sana, mematung dan membulatkan matanya. Mulutnya menganga lebar, selebar goa *plak. Ia tergagap ingin memanggil "Eunhyuk" dan "Tolong" oh jangan lupakan "Siapa itu" dan "HANTU !" Tapi semua kata-kata itu seolah-olah tersangkut di tenggorokannya saking takutnya. Setelah Kyuhyun –akhirnya bisa menggerakan anggota tubuhnya, ia berlari terbirit-birit ke tempat tidurnya lalu mengambil posisi menungging dan menarik selimutnya untuk menyelimutinya.

"Hyu-Hyuk-kie… I-ireona… A-aku melihat ada s-ss-seseorang d-di balkon" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggoyangkan badan Eunhyuk agar bangunn. Ia sangat takut, badannya bergetar.

"Hmmm, Kyunnie… Aku bertemu Donghae… Jangan menggangguku" Yak. Eunhyuk sedang bermimpi rupanya, ia mengigau. Kyuhyun tambah panik. "Ya ! Hyukkie ! Aish" Kyuhyun semakin takut dan merapatkan selimutnya. Ia tidak berani berteriak. Sebenarnya sejak Kyuhyun berlari ke tempat tidur, ia tidak lagi melihat ke arah balkon. Akhirnya ia melihat ke balkon.

Bayangan itu ternyata sudah tidak ada.

Ah syukurlah, Kyuhyun bisa tidur lagi. Ia ragu untuk mebalikkan badannya, ia takut ketika ia berbalik, ternyata sosok itu ada di belakangnya. Hah, efek dari sering menonton film horror. Tapi ia beranikan dirinya. Dan…

HAP

Fiuh, tidak ada apa-apa rupanya. Ia langsung menarik selimutnya lagi lalu memeluk Eunhyuk dan menempelkan pipinya di punggung Eunhyuk. Ia takut. Hah… Semoga bisa tertidur lagi, batinnya.

oOo

oOo

SKIP TIME

AT NIGHT

Kyuhyun sudah siap dengan tuxedo berwarna _baby blue_-nya dan rambutnya yang ia tata rapi ( kayak di MV SFS ). Sedangkan Eunhyuk berwarna cokelat muda dan rambut _blonde_-nya, dan Kibum berwarna hitam dengan rambut panjangnya . Malam ini, mereka akan menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Choi Siwon, namja yang disukai Kyuhyun, namja yang dibenci Kibum, dan namja yang emmm… Entahlah, untuk Eunhyuk.

AUTHOR'S POV END

Kediaman Choi

KYUHYUN'S POV

Wah... Rumahnya besar sekali ! Dan banyak tamu undangan di sini, aku merasa tidak familiar dengan beberapa. Hmm, hey kalian pasti berpikir kalau aku lupa membawa hadiah ya ? Tentu tidak ! Aku membawa hadiah kok, tapi hadiah ini dari aku, Kibum hyung, dan Hyukkie. Sstt, jangan bilang-bilang ya, terutama pada Siwon hyung ^^ aku memberinya sebuah _Macbook Air5_ yang 13" keluaran terbaru ^^ semoga Siwon hyung suka =D

Aku, Kibum hyung, dan Eunhyuk mencari Siwon hyung. Itu dia ! Ia sedang memegang segelas _tequila._ Kami bertiga pun menghampirinya lalu aku menepuk pundaknya. "Annyeong hyung ! ^^" sapaku padanya. "Ah, Kyuhyun-ah ! Akhirnya kau datang ! Gomawo sudah datang ^^" jawabnya ramah. Lalu aku menyerahkan hadiahku padanya, "Hyung, ini hadiahku dari Kibum hyung dan Eunhyuk. Semoga kau suka" ia terlihat kaget. Oh Tuhan, apa dia sebahagia itu kukasih hadiah ? Apakah ia menyukaiku ? "Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah, tidak usah repot-repot. Dan siapa tadi yang kau sebut ?" Tanyanya, terkesean mendesak. "Emm, Eunhyuk ?" Jawabku, aku mulai khawatir. Aku takut jika ia menyukai antara Eunhyuk dan Kibum hyung. "Bukan, satu lagi" katanya antusias. "Kibum hyung ?" Jawabku ragu. "Nah ! Itu dia… Ngomong-ngomong, mereka di mana Kyuhyun-ah ?" Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku. Ternyata, Siwon hyung suka pada Kibum hyung ya ? Hatiku agak sakit mendengarnya. Hah, pupus sudah harapanku untuk mendapatkannya. Dan akupun melamun...

…

"Kyuhyun-ah ?"

…

"Halooo ? Kyuhyun ?"

…

"Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi kau melamun"

GREP

"O_O" akhirnya lamunanku buyar. Karena… SIWON HYUNG MEMEGANG TANGANKU ! Aaaa senang sekali XD tangannya hangat, lembut. Tapi setelah teringat hal tadi, aku jadi sedih lagi. "Kyuhyun-ah ? Hey, jangan melamun dong. Kau sakit ya ? Harusnya kau tidak usah memaksakan diri jika kau sakit. LIhat, kau jadi sering melamun kan ?" Hyung, sudahlah. Hatiku bukan bola basket yang gampang dilambungkan, naik dan turun. Kau membuatku sedih dan membuatku senang, tapi kau kembali membuatku sedih. Haah… Aku hanya menggeleng, "Tidak hyung, aku hanya… Bingung" tentu dengan jawaban ini membuat Siwon hyung penasaran.

"Bingung kenapa ?" Tanyanya. "Bukan apa-apa hyung, bukan masalah =)" kataku sambil menyembunyikan rasa sedih dan kecewaku dengan tersenyum. Lalu ia melepas genggamannya pada tanganku, yah lagi-lagi aku harus kecewa. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau ke sini dengan Eunhyuk dan Kibum ? Jika boleh tahu, mereka siapamu ?" Tanya Siwon hyung. "Emmm, Kibum hyung adalah hyungku, Eunhyuk adalah teman kampusku" jawabku sambil menahan rasa sakit di hati. Hyung, jangan tanya lebih banyak.

"HAH ? Kibum adalah hyungmu ?!" Tanyanya, sepertinya terkejut. Aku mengangguk lemah. Lalu ia menangguk mengerti, tetapi matanya menyiratkan… Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. "Hey, mereka di mana ?" Oh ya, mereka di mana ya ? Lalu aku mengangkat kepalaku mencari-cari mereka.

Itu Eunhyuk ! Hmm, sepertinya sedang bersama seseorang. Donghae ya ? Haha, bersama namjachingunya ternyata. Lalu kepalaku berputar-putar *a:serem 0_0* mencari Kibum hyung.

…

…

…

Kok tidak ada ya ? Aku mulai panik. Hyung mana ? "Kibum hyung mana ?" Tanyaku agak panik. "Sedaritadi aku hanya melihat Eunhyuk, tanyakan saja kepada Eunhyuk" kata Siwon. Lalu aku berjalan menuju Eunhyuk yang sedang bersama Donghae, diikuti Siwon hyung.

"Hyukkie, Kibum hyung mana ?" Tanyaku. "Aku tidak tahu Kyunnie, tadi aku juga mencarinya. Tapi tidak ada, kupikir ia sedang ke toilet. Lalu aku bertemu Hae ^^" aishh jangan bermanja-manja dengan namjachingumu di depanku, Eunhyuk. Aku iri !

Tiba-tiba

BETS

"KYAAA""HUAAA""AAAA" dan bermacam teriakan lainnya saling bersahutan. Gelap. Kenapa listriknya matibegini ? Kibum hyung, kau di mana ?

Siwon hyung lalu menggenggam tanganku sangat erat. Mungkin takut terjadi apa-apa. Anehnya, tidak ada rasa bahagia seperti tadi. Ini karena aku bingung ke mana Kibum hyung pergi. Aku takut ada apa-apa dengannya. Aku ada firasat aneh tentangnya.

GREP

"AAAA" aku berteriak sepertinya lepas dari genggaman Siwon hyung. Tamu undanganpun juga mulai panik karena aku berteriak, namun aku langsung disekap dengan sapu tangan. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar Siwon hyung dan Eunhyuk meneriakkan namaku. Lalu aku merasa pusing dan tidak sadarkan diri…

oOo

oOo

Aku tersadar di sebuah ruangan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu di mana. Aku merasakan pusing yang sangat di kepalaku. Di mana aku ?

Aku menelusuri ruangan ini dan aku menemukan hyungku yang sedang pingsan di pojok ruangan. Ia sedang diikat dan mulutnya sedang juga diplester. Ketika aku hendak berdiri bermaksud menolongnya, aku tidak bisa bergerak. Sial, ternyata aku diikat juga. Mulutku juga diplester, tidak jauh beda dengan Kibum hyung. Aku berusaha melepaskan ikatan yang melilit di badanku. Tiba-tiba datang seorang, eh tidak. 4 orang yang datang dari pintu.

"Hai, anak manis. Apa kabar ?"

DIA….

oOo

oOo

TBC

AN: Akhirnya bisa update juga :3 ini berdasarkan request Reni eonnie hehe. Eonnie, mian adegan penculikannya segini dulu ._. Aku udah mentok banget, aku juga minta maaf buat para readers kalau ada yang gak puas =( untuk chap 3 kayaknya itu last chap, tapi aku bener-bener padat jadwalnya, dari Senin-Jumat. Paling cepet update Jumat malem, tapi kemungkinan besar Sabtu malem.

Mohon review juga ya ^^ author di depan computer dari jam 8 pagi nih T^T walau break 4 jam buat pergi sih wkwkwk~


	3. Chapter 3

What a Life

Part 3 ( Last Chap. )

Pairing : KiHyun/SiBum/KyuMin/WonKyu

Hiyak, last chappie =) author baru bisa update sekarang… Hehehe, mian ya. Abisnya Senin-Jumat kemarin author pulangnya aja abis maghrib, terus private sampe jam 9… Full banget ya -_- hehe author mau ujian soalnya XD

Kok jadi curhat ya ? Ya udah langsung aja ke cerita~

.

.

.

PREVIOUS CHAPTER

"_Hai, anak manis. Apa kabar ?"_

_DIA…._

oOo

oOo

KYUHYUN'S POV

DIA….

Namja gemuk yang sangat menyebalkan !

Bukankah dia rival bisnis appa ?!

Mengapa kau menculikku ?

Aku ingin sekali berteriak, namun sayang mulutku diplester begini. Namja itu mendekat, bersama dengan 3 orang di belakangnya, 2 namja dan 1 yeoja. Jika kalian bertanya-tanya siapa namja gendut yang menculikku, sebenarnya ia dulu adalah teman appaku. Namun karena ia iri dengan kesuksesan appa, ia menjauhi appaku. Awalnya hanya menjauhi saja, tapi appa tidak menyangka namja itu sampai ingin menjatuhi appa.

Ya, namja gemuk itu bernama Shin Donghee atau bisa dipanggil dengan Shindong ( ini beda orang sama butler Shin ceritanya ya ^0^ ). Entahlah, aku tidak tahu persis penyebab ia bisa dendam kesumat seperti itu. Setahuku appa tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah padanya. Appa meraih kesuksesannya tentu dengan usaha dan kerja keras. Tapi bukankah ia termasuk pengusaha sukses juga ? Ah, manusia jaman sekarang, terlalu tergila-gila dengan dunia.

Sudahlah, bukan itu masalah utamanya. Masalahnya adalah, bagaimana aku bisa menyelamatkan hyung dan kabur dari sini ? Aish, merepotkan sekali sih.

Namja itu berdiri tepat di hadapanku, menyadarkan lamunanku. Apa yang akan dilakukannya ?.. Tuhan, kumohon lindungi aku dan hyungku.

"Kau ingat aku, manis ?" Oh tidak, sekarang ia meraih daguku dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku, seperti memaksaku menatap matanya. Terlintas di pikiranku ia ingin berbuat yang mesum, aku langsung mengalihkan mukaku ke kanan. Menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Sungguh menjijikan.

"Bagaimana dengan appamu ? Apakah ia baik-baik saja ? Atau jangan-jangan bangkrut ya. Hahahaha" tawanya evil melebihi ke-evilan ku #plak. Tuhan, aku takut. Sebenarnya akujauh lebih khawatir dengan keadaan hyungku.

"Dan asal kau tahu, aku sudah menelponnya tadi. Aku minta untuk segera menyerahkan perusahaannya segera. Kalau tidak.." Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sial, aku semakin gemetar.

"Serahkan nyawamu dan hyungmu" lalu beranjak menuju Kibum hyung yang sedang pingsan

DEG

Aku tidak mau ! Apalagi hyungku… Aku sayang hyung, kumohon selamatkan kami. Appa, eomma, apakah kalian sedang berusaha mencari kami ? Maafkan Kyunnie, Kyunnie nakal. Kyunnie membuat Kibum hyung celaka. Ah, mianhae hyung. Kyunnie membuat hyung seperti ini.

Tes

Tak sadar aku meneteskan airmataku. Aku merasa gagal, aku mengecewakan semuanya.

Tiba-tiba yeoja yang sepertinya anak buah Shindong ahjussi itu mendekatiku, lalu berjongkok di hadapanku.

…

…

Tunggu dulu

…

…

…

Dadanya rata ?!

Apakah orang ini namja ? Tapi wajahnya… Cantik. Mata kucingnya, wajahnya yang putih, bibirnya, benar-benar mirip yeoja ! Astaga, kenapa dunia aneh begini sih ?

"Uljima, Kyunnie. Kau tidak perlu menangis, kau akan aman jika appa-mu menyerahkan perusahaannya pada kami. Hahaha" ih dasar nenek –eh salah kakek lampir.

"Tidak akan ! Appa dan eomma pasti sedang mencariku dan hyungku. Aku yakin appaku tidak akan semudah itu menyerahkan perusahaannya pada manusia aneh seperti kalian ! Dan kau, kau ini lebih cocok menjadi yeoja, pakai bra sana !" Kataku setajam mungkin.

"MWO ?! Kau bilang apa ?! Manusia aneh ?!"

PLAK

HIAAAA SAKIT. Aku ditampar T_T *a:kasiandeh**digoreng* dasar banci, mainnya tampar-tamparan. Hah ternyata mentalnya mental yeoja, baru kukatai 'manusia aneh' sudah menampar, bagaimana jika kukatai 'namja jadi-jadian'? Sepertinya ia sedang PMS, sensitive sekali habisnya. Hah, daripada aku kena tamparannya lagi, lebih baik aku diam sambil menahan sakit di pipi kananku yang perih ini.

"Dengar, anak tengil. Hidupmu tidak akan lama lagi. Jadi jangan berkata yang tidak sopan terhadap orang yang lebih tua darimu, jangan menambah berat dosamu" katanya sebelum ia ikut berkumpul dengan namja-namja yang sedang mengecek keadaan Kibum hyung.

Tuhan, aku takut, aku mohon jangan Kau biarkan aku dan Kibum hyung kenapa-napa.

KYUHYUN'S POV END

LEETEUK'S POV

Kulihat suamiku sedang berjalan mondar-mandir sambil menggenggam_ iPhone_ di tangannya. Sejujurnya aku juga sangat khawatir, bagaimana keadaan Kibum dan Kyuhyun ? Mereka di mana ? Ah, kalian boleh salahkan aku sekarang. Aku jarang di rumah, aku jarang memperhatikan anak-anakku, terutama… Kyuhyun.

Aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak memperhatikannya, aku sangat mencintainya. Dia juga anakku, terkadang aku merasa aku melakukan diskriminasi terhadapnya. Dulu ketika aku dan Kangin harus mengambil rapotnya, kami selalu saja berhalangan. Meeting yang tidak bisa diundur lah, dinas yang tidak bisa ditunda lah. Hah… Kasihan Kyunnie-ku =(

Ketika ia sakit pun aku selalu menitipkannya kepada Mr. Shin. Tapi entah kenapa ketika Kibum yang sakit aku selalu saja bisa menunda meeting bahkan dinasku. Seolah-olah aku lebih sayang Kibum dibanding dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi kalian salah jika kalian beranggapan seperti itu. Aku tidak seperti itu. Aku sangat sayang Kyuhyun.

Aku berpikir bahwa ini adalah teguran dari Tuhan untukku dan Kangin.

.

.

Kangin tetap berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapanku, agak pusing juga melihatnya. Tapi inilah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk –setidaknya membuatnya sedikit tenang. "Bagaimana ini, chagi ? Aku takut ada apa-apa dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun" kalian sudah percaya kan bahwa suamiku juga sayang pada Kyuhyun ?

Aku mendekatinya, mengelus punggungnya untuk menenangkannya. "Tenanglah, yeobo. Jangan panik, kita akan menemukan Kibum dan Kyuhyun secepatnya. Kita berdoa pada Tuhan agar tidak terjadi apapun yang buruk pada mereka. Ok ?" Kataku lalu mencium pipi kirinya lalu membimbingnya untuk duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur kami. Aku juga panik, tapi kita tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan sebuah masalah jika kita tidak dalam keadaan yang baik.

Tiba-tiba _iPhone _Kangin berbunyi, sepertinya Shindong menelpon lagi.

"H-halo ?" Kangin menjawab telponnya gugup. Aku menghapus peluh yang mengalir di dahinya dengan punggung tanganku. Raut wajahnya menununjukkan kekhawatiran yang sangat.

"_Halo Youngwoonie. Kau ingin tahu di mana anak-anakmu ? Mereka sedang bersamaku sekarang. Dan oh, Kibum sudah sadar ! Berita bagus bukan ?"_

Mata Kangin membulat, tangannya mengepal. Aku semakin khawatir, ada apa dengan anak-anak kami ?

"Sial kau Shindong ! Aku bersumpah jika kau melukai anak-anakku sedikit saja, aku pastikan aku akan melaporkanmu pada polisi !" Kangin berteriak.

"_Haha, coba saja. Lebih baik kau laporkan aku sebelum aku benar-benar membunuh anak-anakmu. Kalau kau tidak ingin mereka mati, serahkan perusahaanmu padaku. Ngomong-ngomong, kau ingin berbicara pada anakmu ? Tunggu sebentar" _ah anak-anakku !

"_H-halo… A-a-appa… I-ini Kyuhyun. Kumohon, selamatkan kami appa. Kyuhyun minta maaf, Kyuhyun yang menyebabkan ini semua. Kyuhyun berjanji tidak akan melakukan ini lagi. Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Kibum sedang ada di sebuah gudang…"_

_PLAK_

"_AWWW APPO"_

"_BODOH ! KAU INGIN CARI MATI HAH ?"_

TUT TUT TUT

KYUHYUN ! Kudengar ada suara tamparan di seberang sana, dan sepertinya ia dibentak. Tak terasa aku mengalirkan airmataku, aku takut Kyuhyun disakiti lebih jauh. Aku melihat Kangin semakin membulatkan matanya.

Ternyata ia juga menangis, ia juga khawatir. Lalu akhirnya tangisnya pun pecah, ia menjatuhkan _iPhone _nya dan menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Tangisannya terdengar pilu. Aku memeluknya dari samping dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya ke pundakku, "Kita akan menemukan mereka secepatnya, sayang. Jangan khawatir" aku mencoba menenangkannya. Walau aku sendiri tidak bisa mengontrol airmata yang mengalir di pipiku.

"A-aku, takut t-terjadi a-ap-pa dengan merek-a… K-kyuhyun, i-ia di-ditampar… Hiks" tangisnya pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku mengelus-ngelus punggungnya, semoga ia tenang dengan cara ini.

Kali ini giliran _iPhone _ku yang berdering. Aku mengambilnya lalu melihat layar. Nomor siapa ini ?

"Annyeong ?"

"_Annyeong, apakah ini Leeteuk ahjumma ?"_

"Ya ini saya, ini siapa ?"

"_Saya Siwon, teman kampus Kibum. Begini, saya sudah melaporkan kasus penculikan Kibum dan Kyuhyun ke pihak kepolisian. Mereka diculik di sebuah gudang di daerah Myeongdong. Aku harap ajussi dan ahjumma tidak khawatir. Saya akan ikut dengan beberapa polisi untuk menyelamatkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun serta menangkap tersangka"_

Tuhan, ternyata Kau mendengar doaku dan Kangin. Terimakasih Tuhan.

"Bolehkah aku dan suamiku ikut ? Kapan kalian akan pergi ke Myeongdong ?"

"_Apa tidak apa-apa ? Rencananya kami akan melakukannya malam ini juga. Polisi takut akan susah melacaknya lagi jika tidak melakukannya mala mini juga. Aku takut ahjumma dan ajussi kelelahan. Ini sudah tengah malam"_

"Gwenchana, Siwon-ssi. Aku dan suamiku akan menyusul ke sana. Lagipula kamilah yang harus mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, kami takut ada apa-apa denganmu. Gomawo Siwon-ssi, sekali lagi gomawo. Kami akan segera berangkat"

Aku merasakan Kangin menggenggam tangan kananku erat, ia tersenyum senang.

"_Ani, ahjumma. Gwenchana. Kibum dan Kyuhyun kan teman-temanku, sesame teman kan harus saling membantu. Ya sudah, aku tunggu di Myeongdong ya ahjumma. Annyeong"_

"Gomawo Siwon-ssi, annyeong"

PIK

Kangin langsung memegang kedua pundakku dan membalikkanku, "Di mana mereka sekarang ?" "Tenang yeobo, Siwon, teman Kibum sudah melaporkan kasus ini ke polisi. Kibum dan Kyuhyun diculik di gudang di daerah Myeondong sekarang. Polisi akan bertindak malam ini juga. Siwon ikut, kita juga harus ikut. Ayo kita bersiap-siap" jelasku panjang lebar lalu menarik tangannya dan berjalan menuju mobil.

LEETEUK'S POV END

KIBUM'S POV

Aku diculik dengan Kyuhyun di sebuah gudang. Hah, sepertinya sudah 2 hari lebih kami di sini. Baju kami sudah lusuh. Aku belum makan ! Aish, tapi aku lebih kasihan pada Kyuhyun dibanding dengan diriku sendiri. Ia juga belum makan selama 2 hari. Tetapi banyak luka dan lebam di tubuhnya. Pipinya memerah dan akibat terus-terusan ditampar. Luka goresan akibat di tangannya akibat ia disilet oleh seorang yang namja tapi cantik. Siapa namanya ? Hee-chal ? Heechul ? Ah, aku tidak peduli namanya. Sudut bibirnya yang berwarna ungu akibat ditinju oleh Shindong sialan itu. Kyuhyun, mianhae. Hyung tidak bisa melindungimu.

"Sepertinya orangtuamu tidak peduli dengan kalian ya, Kibum, Kyuhyun" ugh, sekarang namja muka manis ini yang berbicara. Wook namanya, setidaknya itu yang aku dengar ketika Shindong memanggilnya. "Nyawa kalian benar-benar ada di ujung loh" OK, AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN

"Tutup mulut kotormu sebelum aku menyumpalnya dengan pakaian dalamku yang belum kucuci selama sebulan" kataku sejorok (?) mungkin. Ia mendekatiku lalu menempelkan ujung pistolnya di kepalaku.

KLIK

"Jika kau berkata yang aneh-aneh lagi, aku tidak segan-segan menarik _trigger_ pistol ini lebih dalam, Kibum-ssi" ia berbisik di dekat telingaku. Sial, tentu saja aku takut.

Aku pun terdiam, kulihat Kyuhyun yang melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Wook pun berdiri lalu berjalan ke pintu, ketika hendak keuar..

BRAK

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lebar, tentu saja Wook yang ada di depan pintu langsung terjatuh. Aku dan Kyuhyun menahan tawa melihatnya, sangat elit jatuhnya XD

"Tangkap namja ini !" Titah polisi yang membuka pintu. 2 orang polisi lalu menarik Wook keluar.

Tiba-tiba Siwon muncul dan berjongkok di hadapanku. Lalu melepaskan ikatan tali yang melilit di tubuhku. Aku heran, mengapa Siwon bisa ada di sini ?

"Mengapa kau bisa ada di sini ?" Tanyaku. "Tentu saja menyelamatkan kalian" kata Siwon sambil melepaskan ikatan di tubuhku. Setelah selesai melepaskan ikatannya, tiba-tiba ia menggenggam tanganku.

GREP

Eh ?

"Kibum-ah, apakah kau tidak menyadarinya ? Aku menyukaimu, ah tidak. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak terlalu berharap kau bisa membalas perasaanku, tapi… Setidaknya kau tahu. Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku ?" Katanya lancer sambil mengecup punggung tanganku.

Aku membulatkan mataku, jantungku sedang dilanda gempa. Pipiku sudah matang sematang tomat yang sudah matang (?). Jika boleh jujur, aku merasa perasaan hangat mengalir di tubuhku jika ia menemuiku. Apakah aku mencintainya juga ? Sepertinya iya.

"N-nado, Siwon-ah" aku melihatnya tersenyum lebar lalu…

CUP

IA MENCIUMKU

Pipiku kian memerah. Dia mesum, dia melakukannya di depan adikku yang polos.

Eh, adikku. Akhirnya aku lihat adikku, ia menatapku dengan tatapan… Sedih ? Kenapa ? Apa jangan-jangan…"

KIBUM'S POV END

KYUHYUN'S POV

Ah, benar dugaanku. Ternyata Siwon hyung mencintai Kibum hyung. Kalian bertanya padaku apakah aku iri atau tidak ? Mau yang jujur apa yang bohong ? Baiklah, jujur saja, aku iri. Andaikan saja aku Kibum hyung. Apalagi aku menyaksikan adegan yang… Cukup membuatku sakit hati. Tapi aku senang bila Kibum hyung senang.

Saking asyiknya melamun, aku sampai tidak sadar Kibum hyung sudah selesai melepas ikatan tali di tubuhku. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa aku menatapnya seperti ini. Langsung saja aku terjang tubuhnya.

"Mianhae Kibum hyung, aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik" aku menitikkan air mata ketika aku berkata ini. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku padanya.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf Kyu, hyung tidak bisa menjadi seorang hyung yang baik. Hyung tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik, hyung tidak meladenimu dengan baik, hyung tidak bersikap baik denganmu. Maafkan hyung ya"

Penuturannya sangat tulus, aku bisa merasakan pundakku basah. Aku menatap wajahnya yang basah akan airmata. Hyung belum pernah menangis sebelumnya, aku gerakan ibu jariku lalu menyentuh pipinya dan menghapus airmatanya. "Uljima hyung, hyung tidak salah kok" ujarku

Lalu appa dan eomma datang. Appa dan eomma berjongkok lalu memeluk aku dan hyung. "Kyu, eomma minta maaf ya. Eomma selalu tidak perhatian padamu"

"Tidak eomma, tidak ada eomma di dunia ini yang tidak perhatian pada anaknya. Tidak ada orang tua di dunia ini yang tidak menyayangi anak yang sudah dilahirkan dan dibesarkan susah payah oleh mereka =)" kataku lalu memeluk eomma dan appa bergantian.

"Appa juga minta maaf Kyu, appa selalu mengacuhkanmu. Appa tahu, kamu jahil, kamu nakal di rumah pasti ada sebabnya. Kau ingin perhatian dari kami bukan ? Appa minta maaf ya Kyu, appa tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" kujawab penuturan appa, "Gwenchana appa, Kyu mengaku kalau Kyu melakukan itu agar Kyu bisa berbicara dengan appa dan eomma, maafkan Kyu ya soal itu. Kyu tahu kok, appa dan eomma kan sibuk, jadi itu tidak masalah buat Kyu"

Selanjutanya yang terasa hanyalah suasana hangat di keluarga Kim ^^

oOo

oOo

2 years later

Ah, hari yang cerah. Saat ini aku sedang berada di sebuah café bersama sahabatku, Eunhyuk. Semenjak kejadian penculikan itu, Eunhyuk sering menemaniku ke manapun aku pergi, ya walau tidak selalu sih. Ia khawatir padaku, ah sahabat yang baik =D

Oh ya, Eunhyuk juga sudah menikah dengan Donghae, dan sekarang Eunhyuk sedang hamil muda. Kibum hyung dan Siwon hyung juga sudah menikah, Kibum hyung juga sedang hamil tua. Sebentar lagi akan melahirkan.

Tentang Siwon hyung, aku menyayanginya. Tapi tentu sebatas hyung dan dongsaeng, yah akhirnya aku bisa menganggapnya sebagai hyung. Tentu butuh waktu yang lama, dan juga mengorbankan yang lainnya. Hah… Tidak apa-apalah, yang penting Kibum hyung senang ! ^^

Setelah beberapa lama berbincang-bincang dengan Eunhyuk, akhirnya pesanan kami datang juga. Pesanan kami diantar oleh seoarng namja yang menggunakan apron pink. Hihi, namja kok suka pink. Haha tapi tak apalah, selera orang berbeda-beda. Lalu kulihat wajahnya…

DEG

OMO

KYEOPTA !

Pipinya yang chubby, hidungnya yang mungil, mata bulatnya, seperti kelinci. Aigoo, namanya… Emm, Lee Sungmin ?

"Ehem" akhirnya dehaman Eunhyuk menyadarkanku. "Mau sampai kapan kau menatapnya Kyunnie ?"

BLUSH

Pipiku memerah, lalu pelayan yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu pergi dengan wajah yang sepertinya sama merahnya denganku.

Jika mau dipikir-pikir, wajahnya lebih seperti yeoja, hehehe.

Sepertinya aku akan memutuskan aku akan menjadi seme sekarang, Lee Sungmin, tunggu aku B)

THE END

A/N : HJKBZJKSDGDSGHQWRQJ author stresssss muahahahaha akhirnya ini fic selesai juga, keliatan banget ngebutnya. Hahaha maklum author sibuk parah nih. Kkk mian ya kalau kecewa

Mohon review ya sekali lagi yang baca =) please appreciate my work by giving your review ^^ kamsa, nice day everyone =D


End file.
